Star Clan: Reborn
by DubstepNation
Summary: What will happen when the Star Clan suddenly comes back? New murders? Disappearences? And, the new clan is, teenagers!


**OMG! hello! tell me what ya think after your done reading.**

**disclamer: i do not own soul eater or any of the charaters unless you don't recognise the names.**

* * *

Black. Their cloaks are black. The same color as the snow after a fire, the same color blood turns when it drys. Takagii observes the boys, they were fighting in the ally way below her. The job was probably ment for all three of them, but she decided not to interfere. She slipped of the edge of the building.

"Are you two done here?" Takagii asked, casually checking her nails.

One of them brushed a fleck of blood off his shoulder that obscured the star on his left shoulder. His electric blue hair looked like blue mountains in her opinion. He clutched a blood-stained katana. Tsubaki, his demon weapon.

"Well Black*star? I'm dying to know." she said, fiddling with a stray pink strand of hair.

"Fine. Fine. We're done here anyways." He said, looking at the bodies that now littered the ground, another boy stood aswell.

He was wearing spectacles, and had a curtain of black hair covering almost half his face. His oval lenses flashed. Akane*hoshi. Takagii raised her hood.

"Lets go then, the police may be here any minute, and i don't want to dispatch anyone else tonight." She said.

"Dispatch anyone?" Akane snorted, "All you did was watch from the top of a building."

"I do some of the heavy lifting to! I just felt like being lazy tonight..." She retorted.

They were nearing the building they called home, if you could call it that. No one used it anymore, so, thats what they used. The walls were cracked on the inside and out, as was the cold concrete floors. Bits of bubble gum pink insulation stuck out of the ceiling in random puffs, mostly in the corners were water dribbled in and left puddles. The whole place was like a building you would see in _Slender: the arrival_. Takagii opened a door on the right of a drafty hallway, and they all walked in.

Despite the look on the outside, the room was spacious. Six rusty steel bed frames with fluffy cots were against the wall, the rest of the room was taken up by a table, a barly running, piece of crap computer, and an empty bookshelf.

There came a pop as their weapons turned into humans, Tsubaki, Clay, and Rosie. The ceiling and metal beams creaked.

"How did you guys do?" Tsubaki asked.

"You were there!" Clay said, turning toward her.

"Would you two shut up for two seconds, they just got back, and they must be tired, and hungry." Rose said, as their meisers rooted through a closet were they kept what little food they had. Takagii pulled out several boxes and walked into the bathroom, which served two purposes, one: the crapper, two: their crappy kitchen.

Takagii looked at herself through the foggy, spiderweb-cracked glass. They had deemed the building they were 'living' in to be a mental hospital, seeing as someone had written the word _'freedom'_ in red liquid, with big lettering. Also the Ritalin and pain killers and other meds that they found in a broken cabinet. Those could come in handy if any of them got hurt.

Akane walked in.

"I demand passage to the john." He said.

"Alrighty then." Takagii said, walking back out to the big room, where Tsubaki, Black*star, Rose, and Clay were engaged in a card game.

"We need light." Black*star commented.

"But if we get power," Clay says, picking up the flashlight,"All the monsters will be released from their prisons, they were once the inhabitats of this institution, but now, their so crazy, so messed up, THEY'LL KILL YOU!" There came a bang from somewhere further in the hospital. "THEIR COMEING!"

Tsubaki screamed and covered her eyes. "Thats not funny Clay!" she whimpered.

The rest of them dissolved into giggles. Laughing at both Clay and Tsubaki. Life was never boring here.

_Crash! Bang!_

Red liquid was spreding across the gray floors.

* * *

**DON DON DON! The ball, is still falling. ah well. what will happen next? find out sooooooon!**


End file.
